


Miraculous Dragon Lady

by Dragonrose0



Category: 6 of dragons, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonrose0/pseuds/Dragonrose0
Summary: Now that Ladybug is the Guardian of the Miraculous, she needs to figure out what to do. One thing's for sure; she can't do it on her own. Enter a world where Miraculous isn't the only magic around. There may be... dragons. Humor? Check. Drama? Check. Reveal? Absolutely! Plagg destroying Atlantis? You'll see. Rated M for violence and adult situations.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Kudos: 8





	1. Prolog

**Prolog**

A long, long time ago

"Mannette, you’re crazy, totally and completely batty." the smith just shook his head and kept working.

" Yes, I know, but that doesn't mean I'm wrong" The young woman leaned back against the warm wall of the smithy "Darien?" the smith looks up "Thank you for taking this commission. No one else would even talk to me about it."

Blushing slightly and rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "Any time, my lady." The well-muscled blond man looked out of place working on the delicate pieces before him. “Why dragon forged jewelry? Dragon forging is for armor and weapons.”

The woman was slight of build, almost delicate in nature. Her hair was so black as to look blue. Her eyes startlingly blue with steel in her gaze. “Exactly, when we are done, these will be weapons for the ages.” The smith chuckled at her enthusiasm. “You doubt me?”

“No, Ma’am, I just find your fire invigorating. If I could harness it in my forge, I could do magical things.” His laugh eased the tension in the small room once again.

Mannette feigned a pout, “You dare mock me.”

The smith grinned, “Oh, great princess, I would never.” They both got a well-needed laugh from that. Sobering up, the smith returned to the previous subject, “But seriously why dragon forged.”

She was silent for a bit before answering. “The scales melted down in a dragon lit fire retain enough of the dragon's essence to bind the creatures and are sturdy enough to last through time.”

“Ok, ok, I think I get it. Go home. I am done with the forging. However, it will be several hours before they will be cooled enough to move. I will deliver them first thing in the morning.”

Several hours later, Darien was packing the items into the ornate puzzle boxes that he had also forged to Mannette’s detailed specs. Fingering a hair comb with a stylized bee on it, he wondered why she had left them unfinished. They were all just a dull grey, no color, and no shine. He shrugged and placed the trinket in its place in the box.

When the sun rose over the bustling city of Atlantis, the smith started across town with more than a dozen boxes to be delivered to Mannette’s studio. In the few months he had been working with the bluenette, he had come to really like the girl, and he looked forward to seeing her again.

Several times while en route to his destination, he was attacked and had to fight off those that would stop him in his errand. With the help of Satrell, his petty drake (Shoulder dragon), he was able to fend off the attackers. On arriving at his destination, he paused to catch his breath then pounded on the door. It was several minutes before the door opened and showed the still mostly sleeping girl with her dressing gown hanging off one shoulder.

“Please come in (yawn) let me make some coffee,” she stumbled back into the house. Darien unloaded the cart, placing the boxes carefully on a corner table. “Would you like a cup?”

“Yes, mam.” The man was careful not to look at the half-dressed young woman. He was also silent about the attacks so as not to worry her.

After some small talk and four cups of coffee, the young woman stretched, and blushed, realizing she was entertaining while falling out of her nightdress. “Oh, um, give me a few minutes, to, uh, get ready. You can um, stay and watch if you want. Um, I mean, watch the enchantment.” She blushed brighter with each stutter.

After dressing in a robe that showed plenty of leg each time she moved. They relocated all the boxes to the study at the back of the house. Mannette began tracing an intricate pattern on the open floor. The overlapping symbols came to almost look like a flower. Placing one box on each of the cardinal points of the outer circle, the mage started her enchantment. She then set one box on each sub cardinal point in the middle circle. Then one on each of the cardinal points on the inner circle. All of these boxes were identical rectangles in shape. The last box was different, it was octagonal and lined up in the very center of the design aligned with one side facing the other boxes.

Mannette looked up from her work and glanced out the window. The sun was setting. She was alone in her workshop. The mage was disappointed until she smelled the delicious aroma from the kitchen. Stumbling, she exited to the other room to find the large blond man cooking. He could cook? He was cooking in her kitchen. He was cooking for her, and it smelled delightful.

Turning, he caught sight of her, smiled, and reached out to touch her chin, helping her close her mouth. She exploded into bright red. “Dinner will be ready soon. Go wash up.” He said, looking at her chalk covered form. She turned and stumbled over the chair behind her. The mumble coming from her was very unladylike.

Over the next seven days, the spell’s power lattice continued to grow in strength and scope. Darien was not idle. The closer to completion the enchantment came, the more desperate whoever it was that was trying to stop them was becoming. Daily skirmishes became the norm. He would let no harm come to his lady. On the seventh day, there was a rush of power that sent the attackers running. Quickly the smith rushed into the workroom. The pattern on the floor looked like it was on fire. There was a rainbow of colors swirling in the room. With a woosh of power, everything went dark. When normal light returned, there were dozens of small cute creatures floating around the area. The little pink one floated over to him and smiled, “Hi, I’m Tikki.” She then hugged him the best her size would allow. All of his wounds were healed.

xXxXx

* * *

A long time ago

“Good morning Tikki how was your visit with Plagg” the little kwami floated near Mannette’s head

“I think he is finally over his tantrum from being bound to the Miraculous.”

“It’s only been what? A little over a thousand years?” the young woman stretched, still trying to wake up.

Tikki stops and counts silently. “One thousand thirteen years, seven months, and seventeen days. Give or take twelve hours. But who’s counting?” Tikki slumps into her little pillow. Mannette’s little dragon wrapped her tail around the toy-like creature affectedly. Mannette just let her sleep, the report could wait.

Several hours passed before the kwami finally awoke. Mannette fed the little creature. “Ok, Tikki, I need the report.”

Tikki finished her snack. Delicately wiped her mouth with the tiny napkin and began. “Fourteen days ago, the city of Pacifica sent an emergency signal sighting an infestation of some sort. The council sent a recon group to assess the problem.” She looked up at her holder and shook her head. “No one returned.” This much the mage already knew. “ The council then ordered a containment wing numbering five hundred dragons, and their riders of those, only thirty-one made it back. Nineteen of the surviving riders were infected with a techno-organic virus. Of those affected, all of them were completely taken over and had to be put down. Derian and Plagg located the city’s central computer. It, too, was infected. To prevent the spread, it was determined that the city needed to be destroyed. Plagg did an unassisted cataclysm destroying the city and sending it to the depths in which it floated.”

Tears fell freely from the woman as she hugged her kwami. “She will be missed. Pacifica was a long time friend.” Transforming into ladybug, she left the little apartment to watch the sunset and sing of those that were lost.

Six months later

“The southern and eastern blocks are entirely overrun.”

Darien looked at the wound under the solders arm. “It seems that you’re infected as well.”

The young man paled. “How did this all happen.”

“Are you familiar with what happened to Pacifica?” The young man nodded, “Two of the riders from the Pacifica sweep were infected but show no symptoms.” The pain in his eyes was a fresh wong in his soul. The infection had spread quickly. His Manette has used her Ladybug powers to try to stem the tide of the infection. The creatures the infected become had ripped his beautiful Mannette to shreds just two days prior. “looking at that rash, I would say you have about two days to make your peace.”

A man in an officer’s uniform approached. “Darien, you are the last remaining member of the dragon guard. What are your orders.”

“Damn it, I’m a blacksmith, not a general. I was never meant to lead.” Dropping to his knees, the man prayed, “May the gods forgive me.” He then stood tall. “Seal the city. No one in or out, we have to contain this. Send someone to vent the ballast tanks, we’re going to submerge until this is over.” He watched as the men scrambled to follow his orders.

Two hours later, you could see the water climbing up the outer shield. “Claws in” the uniform the large man was wearing vanished and out tumbled a little black cattish creature. “Plagg, I have two last orders for you.”

“You’re not planning on surviving this, are you?” The little creature hugged the big man.

“No, Plagg, I’m not. I’ve lost my love and my dragon. I am probably infected, and we can not let this into the rest of the world.” They looked up as the water closed over the top of the shield. “Your orders are as follows. One, wait for ninety minutes, then cataclysm the shield, mine is not strong enough to take it down.” Then removing the cat ring and handing to the kwami, “Two, take this to the miracle box and rest well until you are called for again.”

xXxXx

Historical note the last known dragon was slain in the late third century by Saint George.

* * *

Not long ago.

“Sabine, be reasonable,” the little man looked like he had been punched in the stomach.

“I said no, Fu, and I meant it.” Sabine glanced at the living room where her three-year-old daughter was playing. “had you found me before all this, it might have been different.” The woman kept loading her delivery van. “My family left the order over two hundred years ago. I have a life now. I will keep my eye open for you, but I am not becoming involved in this right now.”

Fu sighed in resignation, “Very well, but know this, you have not seen the last of me,” he grins as he is leaving, “you make the best sweet rolls in town.” Sabine rolled her eyes.

“Marinette, time to go!” Sabine shouted as she closed up the van. “Marinette!” The mother went in looking for her daughter only to find her trying to climb under the couch. She laughs, “Marinette, what are you doing?” her voice full of affection.

“Mommy, I lost Hammy under the couch,” the little girl was nearly in tears.

Grabbing a broom handle, “Ok, let mommy fix it.” Sweeping the stuffed hamster from under the sofa and brandishing it like a superhero. The child giggles. “Ok, sweety, we need to go make deliveries now.” She ran out and climbed into her special seat, waiting to be buckled in.

Minutes later, the van pulled through the service gate at the Agreste estate and rolled up to the kitchen door. “Sabine, it's fantastic to see you.”

The baker woman laughed, “Emilie, you see me every Saturday. Why would today be any different?” unbuckling her daughter, “you can go play with Adrien.” The little girl sped off into the house, darting around the members of the staff.

The blond woman laughed. “Well, it's just good to see you.”

“You don’t miss me, you're just waiting for the sweet rolls.” Carrying in the first tray of sweets from the bakery.

Marinette sprinted through the kitchen and rounded the corner at full speed, crashing into a blond-headed boy running towards the kitchen, sending them both sprawling. Adrian laughed it off and helped his friend to her feet. They played for hours as the two women talked. Their games often included members of the household staff who loved helping the two little ones with there imaginary worlds.

When Marinette turned four, she started a daycare early learning school and no longer accompanied her mom on the deliveries. However, she met her arch-nemesis, Chloe. The Blond girl hated her instantly when it became apparent that everyone liked the little commoner better than her.

XxXxX

* * *

“Marinette, your alarm has been going off for fifteen minutes,” her mom called through the trapdoor to her room. “you don’t want to be late on your first day of school.”

Author's note

To see what happens from here to the next chapter see the show. Everything up to the end of season three has happened and this story picks up after Miracle Queen


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

“Arrg! I hate this!” Alya stared at the blank document on her computer screen, “I feel like I’m lying every time I do this. My readers deserve better.”

Nino walked up and put his arms around his love. “Dude, what's up,” Kissing the redhead on the cheek. She harumphed, turning away, not wanting to be comforted. “Come on, babe, talk to me, please.”

She looked into the DJ’s face. Her DJ. Her partner both in the mask and out, and her anger crumbled. “I’m sorry Nino, it’s just I hate writing the blog when I’m involved. All I have ever wanted is to be a reporter, a good one. Every time I write that about Rena, I feel like I’m lying. Now I know most of the team, and I’m lying about that too.” Nino continued to just listen, feeling that they were getting closer to the actual root of the problem. Alya fell silent for a moment. “She trusted us, and we, no I, I betrayed her” There it was.

Touching her chin, he lifted the face of his crying girlfriend. “I don’t think she sees it that way. The red lady does not now nor has she ever blamed someone for what they have no control over. The blame for this lay solely on Chloe and Hawkmoth. Chloe voluntarily betrayed us all. Hawkmoth may have manipulated her, but ultimately she made her choice.” He had pulled the sobbing girl on to his lap and was rubbing her back while slowly rocking her back and forth.

They sat that way for over an hour, Nino, holding her like he could protect her from the world. After the crying ceased and it seemed calm, the DJ leaned over and gently whispered in her ear. “Babe? I need to move my leg is falling asleep.” Alya burst out laughing, releasing the last of the pent up stress.

“You’re such a dork,” she turned, seeing the wolfish grin. “A cute dork, but a dork nonetheless. Now kiss me.” He graciously obeyed.

After a while, she returned to her work, finding it much easier to concentrate. In less than an hour, she had summarised the day’s events. “Well, at least no cameras were running. Besides us, only the three bad guys know who we are, and even we don’t know who the boss or her kitty is.”

The two teens cuddled for a while before Alya reminded her bo that there was school tomorrow. “You going to be ok now?” his look full of concern.

She looked up at the ceiling. “Honestly, I don’t know. Well, yes, eventually, but it may take a little time.”

Pulling her closer, “then I’m not in any hurry to leave.” The two cuddled up on the couch in her room. Sometime early in the morning, she woke and began kissing her lover. He responded eagerly. It wasn’t long before their clothes were piled on the floor. The redhead was very happy her parents were working night shift this week.

XxXxX

* * *

Marinette lay on her bed and cried, “I can't do this, Tikki. It’s just too much. I can't do this alone.” The teen mourned the loss of her mentor and feared her new responsibility.

The little kwami floated down from her perch to comfort her chosen. “Marinette, what exactly are you afraid you can't do?” the girl ignored her, not in the mood to be reasoned with. “come on girl, we have to work this out.” There was still no response.

It was time to pull out the big guns. Flying over to the little hiding place in Marinette’s clothest, she retrieved a sealed baggy. Sitting on the pillow next to the sulking girl, she slipped the bag under the girl's Nose and opened it. “OH GOD WHAT IS THAT!” Tikki just grinned an evil grin as she resealed the bag. Marinette’s eyes were watering, but this time not from her crying. “Really, what was that?”

“A gift for Plagg.” She says a little smugly. “A very aged pice of rare Camembert.” Sitting back on the pillow, “now that I have your attention, can we discuss this.”

It was all the kwami could do to keep from laughing at the startled look on her holders face. “I was being overdramatic again, wasn’t I.”

“ A little,” the kwami agreed.

“Excuse me.” Both girls jumped at the intrusion. A small black cat-like creature floated in to view.

“Hello, Plagg, What brings you to us tonight?” The bluenette gave a half-smile. “Is Chat ok?”

“He keeps bugging me like he has, and he won't be.” Despite all his bravado, Ladybug could see his concern. “He’s working himself sick over how you're handling things.”

The look of guilt was instantaneous. She hadn't even thought how this was going to affect the others. Tikki gave a meaningful glare. Marinette took a deep breath and turned to Plagg. “You go back and tell Chat that things are a little confused at the moment, but we will get through it. And if he makes himself sick, I will smack him silly.”

The little cat smiled an evil grin. Marinette quirked an eyebrow. “Sorry, it was the image of you smacking my boy. That’s something I would pay to see.”

“If you don’t get going, I’m going to slap you silly.” The little bug threatened the cat. Laughing, he scampered up, through the skylight into the night.

Marinette jumped off her bed and went down to her computer, making a to-do list. “Tikki, I have made a decision.” Turning to her kwami, “this is a decision for another day.” Tikki starts to protest. “Hear me out. We only have two weeks of school left for the year. After the end of the year party, I’m taking the box to the guardian’s temple. Any decision can wait until then.” After that, the girls were able to sleep relatively peacefully.

xXxXx

* * *

Marinette awoke surprisingly refreshed, and even more surprisingly on time. She rolled out of bed. She decided she had time for a shower. Dressed for the warmer weather in a short-sleeved blouse and skorts. After looking at herself in the mirror (and deciding she needed to work on her tan), she left for school.

Arriving a little early (to everyone's surprise), she made her way to her seat and waited for the rest of the class to arrive. She took this chance to really look at her classmates. The first to arrive was Max. She smiled, noting that his pants were a little too short, and his shirt strained across his chest. Had he been working out? She’d need to ask him. Next to enter were Juleka and Rose hand in hand, seeming happy in each other's company. Had they made it official, she would have to ask Alya. Mylene kissed Ivan before they separated to their seats. Alex was teasing Nathaniel with good-hearted fun. Chloe walked in, she had been crying. She took her usual place. Sabrina walked in, she didn’t even look at Chloe and went to the back of the room to sit (This surprised everyone).

Then Adrien walked in. He looked terrible (well, he was still dreamy). He was drooping with bags under his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in a month. The smile on his face was his modeling smile. His hair was perfect, as usual. He dropped into his seat without his customary grace. The bell rang before she could talk to him (ya as if).

Class had started, and Nino and Alya were still no shows. Ten minutes later, the classroom door opened, and the missing couple slipped in and took their seats. The class passed slowly. It was a review for finals. Alya kept shifting uncomfortably on the hard bench when she caught Marinette looking her face flushed to match her hair. Marinette smiled. She would get the story at the break, one way or another.

xXxXxX

* * *

When the bell rang for break, most of the class evacuated the sweltering room. Alya stood and stretched her sore mussels. “Alya?” Marinette touched her friend startling the redhead. “Alya, are you ok?” The taller girl blushed and gave a sheepish smile. “Alyaaa! spill girl.”

It was hard to tell where the blush ended (if indeed it did end), and her hair began. “Um, well, uh. Nino and I kinda, well, and I’m more than a little sore.” If anything, the blush got more intense.

Marinette found the role reversal hilarious and had to use a herculean effort to keep from laughing at her friend. “Ok, only one question for now.” The smirk on the smaller girl’s face was pure evil. “Was he any good?” Alya’s face exploded.

“Marinette! I can't believe you asked that.”

“Why not? You would have” this caused both girls to break into laughter. Marinette sobered up, “Look, I have something to check on, I’ll be back.” The bluenette darted out the door, scanning the courtyard for her targets. There they were Adrian and Nino sitting on the bench. The DJ was so much in his own world hadn’t noticed his seatmate has not responded even once. Worry overriding her typical awkwardness, the class rep approached her friend. “Adrian, are you ok?” the blond looked up and shrugged. “You know, if you want to talk, I am here.” (In for a penny. In for a Pound.) “Why don’t you come to the bakery after school. We can share a pastry and talk.” (wait what did I just say) she started to stutter “Um ya if you uh want.”

The model smiled though it did not reach his eyes. “I’ll check with my baby sitters and see if I can.” She had asked him out. Marinette was a mess for the rest of the day, and Alya got the whole thing on film.

xXxX


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

By the time school got out, Marinette was in a dither and, as such, more clumsy the normal. When the bell rang The bluenette promptly tripped over her own feet as she stood from her seat, turned and ran right into Alix. Then she fell back only to be caught by Adrien before she could smack her head on the desk. “Are you alright.” The look of concern on the blond's face was tender and genuine. Marinette blushed and nodded as he helped her back to her feet.

“S-sorry, I’m m-massively clumsy.”

Where had he heard that before? “It’s ok, I got you. I will protect you even if it is from your self.”

Pride and hormones battled briefly for dominance. Pride won, “I can take care of my self!” she huffed.

Alya quietly dropped her phone back into her bag, smiling. This picture was definitely blackmail worthy. She then slipped out of the classroom.

The blond tried and failed to hide a smile. Still holding her, he quipped, “All evidence to the contrary.” She playfully smacked him as she recovered her feet. “Shall we go, I can hear a tart calling my name.” she glanced at him with wide-eyed shock. “An apple tart, a pastry, uh, crap.” Marinette giggled at her success. She found that starting off with a massive embarrassment and no way out help settle her mind. It couldn’t get any worse. Luckily this time, she was right.

The walk to Marinette’s home was pleasant and uneventful, both teens still in full blush. After stopping in the bakery kitchen to raid the stores, they retreated to the attic room the young lady called her own. She took a few minutes to put her school stuff away before turning to face Adrien and seating her self to listen.

The young man was leaning back in the chaise, staring up at the ceiling, trying to gather his thoughts. He wondered how Ladybug was doing. He wouldn’t be able to see her until patrol later that night, and he was worried. He was used to having the people he cared for leave. The list was long: his mother, the cook, and maid that had helped raise him (father had released most of the staff when mother had disappeared), there were countless others, so it was normal. His lady, on the other hand, was so sensitive that he worried.

Marinette cleared her throat, bringing his attention back to the real world. “Adrien, are you ok? You look like something the cat dragged in.”

The blond cracked a grin briefly at the appropriateness of the statement. Straightening up and turning to his friend, he almost whispered. “A friend of mine recently lost someone close to her in a very stressful situation. She has such a gentle heart. I am worried about how she will handle it, and I don’t know how to help.” He looked down at the folded hands in his lap.

The class rep thought for a moment on how to answer. “Have you talked to her about it yet?”

“No, it was really recent, and I haven't seen her yet.” He took a long breath. “I will likely see her tonight.”

She tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Talk to her. Then really listen and be there for her. I’m sure she will be all right though it may take some time.” They continued to talk for about an hour until Adrien excused himself. Marinette pulled out her sketchbook and started drawing master Fu. She reached over to the plate to get one of the cheese danishes only to find the plate empty. “I know I had some left. Wonder what happened to them.” Well, I’ll get more later. She continued to draw for hours.

XxXxX

* * *

The night was cool with a breeze off the Seine, a vast improvement over the sweltering day. The patrol had been unusually quiet, both heroes lost in their thoughts. Chat kept a close eye on his lady, but so far she looked like she was handling things ok. As the loop around Paris came to a close, the pair came to rest on the Arc de Triomphe looking out at the Eiffel Tower. It was too nice an evening to call it quits yet. The two of the lounged back and took in the view. Chat took a deep breath and dove in, “Um, my lady, are you ok?”

The red-clad hero stretched arching her back and sighed, “I will be. It's going to be hard without him, but we have to make it work.” Both teens closed their eyes, taking in the fresh air (well as clean as it ever gets in Paris). After several moments she let out a sigh. “In about two weeks, I will need your miraculous back.” Hurrying on before he can object, she continues, “When summer break starts, I'm going to the temple of the guardians, and I want to take the box and miraculous with me.” She didn’t look at him.

Chat looked up at the moon, it was full tonight. “Are you going to give it back to them. And what of Hawkmoth?” selfishly, he worried that he was losing what little freedom he had.

“I won't be gone long, and I will stress the need for Paris's safety. But I have to do this. I have to do what I believe is right. The box isn’t mine.” She shook her head. “I know the risk, If they decide to keep it, I will miss all this.” Under her breath, she whispered, “I will miss Tikki.”

Chat held up his hand and studied the ring “Do you want it now?”

She could hear the pain in his voice, “No, I won't leave until the Monday after summer break starts. We will work how the exchange will go, so our identities aren’t compromised.” The designer's mind was already working a kilometer a minute. “I need to go I have a test in the morning. See ya Wednesday for patrol?” She sounded a little uncertain.

“I’ll be here.” he smiled as she swung into the night.

Chat with nothing better to do returned home. “Claws off.” The blond grabbed some stinky cheese for his kwami, who took it silently. “Do you think they will let you come back.”

Plagg still holding his cheese. “I hope so, your one of the best holders I have ever had.” The little cat nibbled on the cheese “she’s right, though. If she doesn’t go to them, they will send someone here. It's better if she shows she is willing.” The kwami and his holder curled up together on the soft bed and fell into a fitful sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Marinette fretted as she paced the floor of her room. “Tikki, what am I going to do. How am I going to disappear for possibly several days right at the beginning of summer without either getting in trouble or raising suspicion?” The new guardian slumped into her seat and buried her face in her hands.

Tikki floated over and settled on her holder’s shoulder. “You’ll think of something, you always do.”

Marinette groaned, “Thanks, loads.”

“You could say you were spending time at Alya’s,” The Kwami chimed helpfully.

The bluenette slumped deeper into her chair, “And what exactly would I tell Alya?”

The little bug god zoomed to the computer keyboard. “I just remembered,” she squeaked excitedly jumping from key to key, bringing up a website.

There on the screen was an ad for a designers camp. The young lady read the page carefully. Then read it again. Then reread it. “It starts on a Wednesday and lasts until the following Friday. I can say its two full weeks leave Sunday night and still attend the camp.” She fists pumped, “Yes!” The designer quickly filled out the application and paid the entry from her fabric fund. “Ok, now I need to go tell my parents.”

Half an hour later, finishing dinner, “Oh, by the way, I have signed up for a designer camp this summer.” Her attempt at being nonchalant missed its mark. Tom raised his eyebrow.

Sabine just looked up, “When do you leave?”

Marinette was a little surprised at how calm her mom was taking this, and this effectively derailed the head of steam her dad was building up. “Uh… um, the Sunday after finals.”

“Well, then you better make sure your portfolio is up to date.” the Chinese woman rose and began to clear the table, “Tom, why don’t you grab the gift we got her.” The big man left the room for a moment returning with a professional quality portfolio case.

Returning to her bedroom, the young designer opened the case in it was a note: ‘To my little hero. May your life be miraculous. Mom.’ The period was a red circle with five black dots.

XxXxX

* * *

With finals just next week, it was cram time. The class elected Adrien to provide study space. Surprisingly, the idea was approved by Nathalie as Gabriel was out of town for the week. The dining room was set up as a study hall, complete with all necessary supplies, including a high-end laptop for each student. Chef had been working overtime, making healthy (well mostly healthy) snacks for the hoard of teenagers expected to descend like locusts on the home. The plan was a study slumber party for the weekend. The aide cringed. What had she set herself up for? And it was her own fault.

Friday after school, most of the class crammed themselves into the back of the Agreste stretch limo, leaving Chloe standing on the curb. Gorilla invited the lone girl into the front seat and left for the study session. He seemed to get lost on the way home, and it took forty-five minutes to find the mansion. When the car finally unloaded, it looked like a circus clown car, everyone laughing and teasing each other.

Nathalie met the group in the foyer, “You have one hour to destress. You will find your study supplies in the dining room.” Over the weekend, The older woman kept the teens on task and scheduled plenty of downtimes to keep their minds sharp. When no one was looking, she would smile at the boy (no, young man) she had come to consider like a son. If Gabriel didn’t pull his head out, and soon, he would lose what was left of his family.

Sometime Saturday afternoon, Nathalie had to struggle to keep her stoic face in place as she heard one of the boys (Kim, I think) growl to Adrien. “You have to put up with this taskmaster all the time.” It was not a question but a grudging compliment.

XxXxX

* * *

It was Friday and school was out for the week. The whole class was coming to his house for a study party for the entire weekend. His dad was out of town, and Nathalie had agreed to set up everything. The blond model was ready to walk home with his friends (it wasn't that far). The group exited the school, and everyone stopped, gasping (except Adrien, who facepalmed). Sitting at the curb was a sleek silver stretch limo. The class cheered and rushed to the waiting car. Even with as large as the car was, it was not large enough to comfortably fit the whole crew. The group piled in, next to, and on top of each other until there was hardly room to move. When the door closed, they were still one short. Chloe was still on the curb. Having been summarily ignored for the week, she did not feel comfortable pressing in with the others. As she was standing there, the front door opened and a massive hand invited her in. Looking in, she could see the compassionate face of the man that everyone knew as Gorilla.

As the car pulled away from the curb, Kim found the mini-fridge and, with quite a bit of twisting and shuffling, managed to get it open. It was stocked with all kinds of non-acholic drinks. They began to pass them around, and the party got started. When no one was looking, Adrien passed Chloe a bottle in the front seat.

The driver gave a low, evil chuckle as he made a snap decision and turned at the bakery. "This isn't the way." Chloe murmured to the big man.

"I got lost." The driver deadpanned. It took forty-five minutes to make a five-minute trip.

The mass of teens tumbled out of the car, laughing and complaining about their mistreatment. When the vehicle was empty, Gorilla gave a self-satisfied smirk and parked the car in the garage. Adrien led his friends through the enormous front doors only to be met by Nathalie, looking like a gargoyle from the stairs. "You have one hour to destress. You will find your study supplies in the dining room." They all filed respectfully past the adult. She stopped Chloe, "Glad you could make it. Are you ok?"

The blond girl forced a smile, "I'm fine, Nat. Thanks."

The party started with a tour of the enormous mansion. Everyone was in awe of the place. However, the more they saw, the more Marinette came to realize she had been here before. She knew this place from her childhood. And if she knew the home, then she had known the boy as a child. This was the friend she had known and played with when she was little. She would have to talk to Adrien about this later.

They ended the tour in Adrien’s room, and the party really got started. Things were going full tilt, Adrien loved every minute of it. Exactly one hour later, the aide shooed everyone out of the room and guided them to the dining room. Extra chairs had been pulled out and place around the table. Piles of pencils and stacks of paper evenly placed within easy reach, a brand new high-end tablet pc placed at each seat engraved with the students' names. The model quirked an eyebrow at the dark-haired woman. She just shrugged.

The schedule of study for ninety minutes and party for an hour repeated itself until nine pm each night. They were then released for the evening, lights out at eleven. About halfway through Saturday, Kim sighed, "You have to put up with this taskmaster all the time." It was not a question, but a grudging compliment. Adrien just laughed his spirits higher than they have been since his mother disappeared. Late Sunday afternoon, the party moved to the park where at dusk, the group dissolved and went to their separate homes.

XxXxX

* * *

Marinette returned home tired but excited. It was time to patrol, and she had a gift for her kitty. She entered her room and spotted a note on her desk. 'Come talk to me after patrol. Mom.' Well, so much for any illusion that she didn't know. She was not looking forward to THAT conversation. Well, that was a worry for later. Now she had to meet Chat.

It had been unusually quiet since the incident with Miracle Queen. This made her a little nervous. She felt "Big Baddy Hawkmoth" was planning something huge. She was feeling more than a bit surly towards the villain.

She was distracted from that train of thought when Chat landed lightly beside her. "Good evening, my lady," he said as he bowed and kissed her hand.

She just rolled her eyes, "Good to see you too." Chat deflated at the lackluster response of his love. "I have a gift for you when we're done tonight." They banter back and forth as they jumped rooftops after a few hours they returned to the place they started, and the bug pulled a package out of the shadows where she had stashed it. "this is for you."

Chat slowly opened the box to reveal a black tracksuit with a zip down hoody. The face of the hoody was that of a cute cat. "this is gorgeous." He fingered the cloth "this is Taladren cloth." The suit was made from a material that was used to make suits for diplomats and drug lords. It was nearly bulletproof, extremely expensive, and co-created by his father. "ladybug, I can't take this, it's too much."

She grinned, "Well, it's tailored to you so too bad." She turned to him. “This is so you can return the ring when its time without risking your identity.” She hemmed a little, “I will need the ring at the end of patrol next Saturday. See ya then,” and she vanished into the night, leaving him slack-jawed.

* * *

Upon returning home, Ladybug allowed herself to drop her transformation and flopped on to her bed. The crinkle of paper grabbed her attention. The note was simple ‘It's late, and finals start tomorrow. Get some sleep. We’ll talk after school. Love, mom.’ Marinette groaned, “I had forgotten about that.” She buried her head in her pillow.

Tikki rubbed the girl’s cheek. “It will be ok. Get some sleep.” And she did.

XxXxX


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Ug, that was grueling," Alya complained. "And it's only the first day." She was walking with her best friend as they left school for the day. Marinette didn't answer, Adrien had lent her a pencil after hers had broken and she was still on cloud nine. The redhead laughed at her friend's befuddled state, "girl, you have got to get a grip." After a moment with no answer, she tried again, "Mari, do you want to get a snack?"

The smaller girl jerked alert "wha' hu, oh. Sorry, Alya, mom wants me home, maybe another time." She waved at her friend as she headed home. A feeling of dread settled in the young hero's stomach as she approached the door to the bakery. "I'm home." She waved at her parents as she entered, hoping her mother has forgotten.

"Welcome home, sweety. There's a snack in the kitchen. Take it up to your room. I will be up in a minute." Well, so much for hoping.

Marinette grabbed the plate and slipped up to her room to wait. The snack was left untouched as the girl didn't have much of an appetite at the moment. There was a knock on the trap door. Without waiting, Sabine entered the room. She was carrying a small box that looked familiar. "Tikki, you can come out," the older woman called. The little kwami phased out of the closet, taking the offered cookie from the mother and looking embarrassed. The older woman looked at her daughter and came right to the point. "Fu's gone, isn't he?"

Marinette sputtered, "how do you know master Fu?"

Sabine couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's confusion. "I’ve known fu since I was your age or younger.” Seeing the confusion on the girl’s face, she sighed, “ok, let's start here.” She handed the small box to her daughter. It was a small octagon with the seal of the order of the guardian on the lid. Marinette slowly opened the lid. Inside were a pendant and two rings.

With quiet reverence, the young guardian slowly removed the items from the box. “What are these?”

“That is the legacy of our heritage.” Taking the pendent, “this is the crest of the high guardian. It belonged to my great-great-grandmother before she left the order. The rings are our family seal and the grand seal of the order. Present them at the gate, and they will welcome you in.”

Taking a deep breath, the hero dove in with the first of her questions. “How long have you known about me, I mean?”

With a soft smile, Sabine answered. “ I had an advantage in that I already knew about the miraculous. I recognized you the first time the news had a close up of your face. I was ready to skin Fu alive. Interestingly enough, he didn’t come into the store for more than a week after that. I ran into Tikki about a year ago, poking around downstairs for a snack. I ask her to not tell you. It was your secret to tell, after all.”

“Ok, What changed why tell me now?”

Sadness overtook the older woman “Fu quit coming into the bakery about two weeks ago. He’s gone, isn’t he?”

“Yes.” The statement was profound in its simplicity. “he was captured by Hawkmoth. To keep our secrets, he relinquished the miracle box to me.” Tears were running down the girl's face.

Sabine pulled her daughter on to her lap and just held her until she was cried out. “honey know I am here to help. However, I can.”

Marinette pulled back and looked at her, mom, “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

There was an ironic laugh as she answered. “My mother told me about our heritage on my sixteenth birthday. You received your miraculous when you were thirteen. You recently turned sixteen, and I am telling you now. Our ancestors have been both guardian and ladybugs, but as far as I know, never at the same time.” She hugged her daughter, “make sure you have someone you can trust to help you. Oh, and your father is clueless about this let's keep it that way for now.” She then left the room to let the hero think.

* * *

The rest of the week went by in a blur of tests. Friday was a test free day. It was the last day of school, a time to clean out lockers, turn in books, and just relax.

Friends gathered in the courtyard and chatted with laughter and light hearts. “ Hay Marinette, what Lycee (french equivalent of high school) are you going to.” She turned to see Adrien standing there with a smile on his face.

“Cité Scolaire VOLTAIRE, why?” there was a cheer it looked like most of the class would be together again in the fall.

Nino waved to get everyone's attention. “Dudes, my mom is trying to set up a time when can all go to this beach this summer. She needs to know by the end of the next week to make the reservations.” There is excitement in the crowd.

The school day ends on a high note as the friends part ways leaving Collège Françoise Dupont, for the last time as students.

XxXxX

* * *

Ladybug arrived for patrol early her nervous energy, not letting her stay home any longer. She dreaded facing Chat tonight, knowing she would be taking his greatest freedom. The red superhero paced back and forth until her partner showed up an hour later. His greeting startled her out of her reverie. “greetings, my lady hopes your night is going well.” She almost cried when she saw his smiling face. “what's wrong?” the look of genuine concern on his face made her feel even worse.

“Sorry in advance for taking your miraculous tonight.” She couldn’t even look at him.

“Is that what this is about” Chat took her chin in one clawed hand and turned her to face him. “I have faith in you. We will work together again, I promise.” Knowing this could be the last time she sees him, the spotted hero surprised them both by leaning forward and kissing him square on the lips. Instantly her face exploded to match her suit.

The patrol was a leisurely one, Ladybug was in no hurry to end it knowing as she did what the end meant. The sat and just talked for hours. It was early morning when she let out a huge yawn. Chat stood up “its time, my lady. Claws in.” there he stood in the outfit she had made him face covered by the cat face on the hoody. Removing his ring, he bid Plagg good buy and handed the source of his power to the woman he loved and trusted. “I Will see you when you get back.” He promised and headed home, whistling a jaunty tune.

Arriving home, the young heroine transformed back then, taking the ring she placed it on her finger Palowing the cat kwami out for a bit. “Hello, again, Plagg. Good to see you.” She rubbed the little cat's head, scratching him behind the ears. “I’m going to bed, we have a long trip tomorrow.” The young woman yawned and stretched. Try to keep it down, please.” The 2 kwamis curled up in Tikki’s little bed in the closet.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was still dark when Marinette woke up too excited and worried to sleep more. Being careful not to wake the kwamis, the young woman slipped out of bed and padded down the hall to the bathroom. The shower was hot and soothing on tight muscles. She hadn't realized how nervous she was about the temple visit until now. After about half an hour, Tikki joined her under the water, playing and splashing in the stream. The little creature's antics made Marinette laugh, relieving the last of the strain from her mind. Giggling while scooping up the little Goddes and hugging her, the bluenette commented, “You always know just what to do to make me feel better.” The Kwami snuggled into the soft breast and hummed, sending calming waves through her master's body.

She wrapped a large towel around her slim form and returned to her room to get ready for the day ahead. Pulling out the miracle box and opening it, Marinette pulled out the horse miraculous and set it aside. She then turned to Plagg with a sad smile, gesturing for a hug. He floated into her arms and did his best to hug back. “This is goodbye, but hopefully only temporarily.” Pulling the ring off and placing it in the box, the young guardian sighed and closed the box. The difficult task done, She turned her attention to her wardrobe. She would need two outfits for today, one to wear out of the house and one the go to the temple in. It would be warm both here and in Milan, and she was supposed to be traveling by train. She chose a light tank top and shorts both in shades of pink. For the colder area around the temple, she picked out a red turtle neck and black jeans. She also grabbed her winter coat.

Looking at the clock, she sighed. It was only seven-thirty. The train she was booked on to be on didn’t leave until ten. What was she going to do until it was time to leave for the station?

Grabbing her sketch pad and pencils, she began to draw a picture of an old man surrounded by Kwamis. Putting the final touches on the image, she signed it ‘Master you will be missed.’ A short time later, Sabine drove the guardian to the station to begin her journey.

* * *

The train was twenty minutes late pulling out of the station. Marinette was all but pulling her hair out at the delay. She didn’t want to have time to think about what she was about to do. When the train finally started moving, the stress began to climb even higher. The bluenette was sure she had all her plans set correctly, but couldn’t keep from playing them over in her mind. She would change into her winter clothes in the train's bathroom. Then she would combine the miraculous and transform. She needed to make sure that the door was left unlocked when she ported out to the temple. Mom was supposed to take care of getting the luggage to the camp to await her arrival.

After the train left the city and made its way to the countryside, the young hero slipped out of her seat. Once in the restroom, she found one problem with her plan. Traveling bathrooms were small. In fact, they were tiny. Marinette was glad she was of a slight build, or this would have been impossible. It still took almost twenty minutes to get her winter clothes on. Once transformed and the portal open, she finally remembered to unlock the door, mentally kicking herself for nearly forgetting.

The portal trip was a little disorienting, what with the sudden cessation of inertia, causing lightheadedness nearly blacking her out. Dropping to her knees, Ladybug caught her breath.

“You know, you can bleed off inertia as you travel through the portal.” Ladybug was startled by the voice and spun to see what looked like a twenty-something man standing behind her with a grin on his face.

* * *

With the time difference between France and the temple, The hero had arrived right at dinner time. She was escorted into the dining hall. She was seated near the door so as not to disturb the meal. For monks, they were a lively bunch. Discussions and debates were being pursued throughout the chamber. They seem to eat well too. The dinner (the lighter meal of the day. Lunch being the more substantial.) was made up of a mind-boggling array of exotic fruits, with jerked meats and a juice that was like nothing she had ever had. The meal lasted about an hour after which she was led to what appeared to be a privet office. While she waited, she poked around a bit, letting her curiosity get the better of her. As she turned once again to take it all in, she was again startled to find a man standing behind her.

“My apologies. I did not mean to startle.” The man looked to be in his seventh or eighth decade. His face held a kindness, and his eyes a twinkle of mischief. He closed the door and offered her a seat. “please sit Ladybug, or should I call you Marinette?” The hero looked up, startled. “Oh, I know who you are.” He sat in his own chair. “Not long after you and Chat saved us, Fu sent us a report as to what was going on.” Leaning back into the warm overstuffed armchair, “I am Dechal, the high guardian.” He studied her for a time. “judging from the look on your face, you are not here on his business.”

Marinette slumped in her chair, feeling defeated. “No, we recently lost his guidance.” She related the whole story of what happened from the time master Fu was forced to hide until he relinquished his title of the guardian.

The elderly gentleman sat back and pondered, lost in his own thoughts for a time. “Well, it seems we have much to discuss and little time to do so. Would you kindly detransform and allow me to examine the box and miraculous, please.”

Marinette complied, placing the horse and ladybug miraculous pack in their holders. Hesitating just slightly, she hands over the box and waits. After a time, he sets the box aside and looks back at the young lady, “I’ve read the report. Gotten the facts. Now I want to know you. Please tell me about yourself.”

The bluenette starts by placing the rings and locket on the small table between them. He takes the items and studies them for a moment, surprised by what he finds. “It seems I’m in surprisingly noble company. Come walk with me.” They spend most of the next two hours touring the compound and just making small talk. “This is your room for the night we will talk more after breakfast in the morning. Sleepwell.”

* * *

Not having Tikki to sleep with for the first time in three years did not go well, and Marinette, while up on time for breakfast, was not well-rested. She was invited to sit at the high table customarily reserved for masters. The conversation mostly revolved around the state of the world. In this, Marinette found herself in the role of teacher. Helping answer questions about the last two hundred years, she found she liked helping these misplaced monks. When the meal was over, and the group dispersed to there daily duties, the two men she had spoken to yesterday invited her to sit with them. The High Guardian Spoke first handing back the crest and signets. “I had these verified. They are indeed, authentic. I had given them to my daughter when she married as an indication that she was chosen to succeed me when the time came. She and my grandchildren had just left the temple after introducing me to my two newest great-grandchildren. Then the temple was destroyed. The girl child would have been your great or possibly great-great-grandmother. This,” he pointed at the younger man, “is my daughter's youngest son.”

The silence was palpable as they let that soak in. Marinette quirked a smile. “So, do you prefer Zufu(grandfather in Chinese) or grandpa?”

The old man burst out laughing, “Either will do, but your pronunciation could use some work.” The younger man was dismissed, and the remaining two began to wander the temple. “I’m sure you have a lot of questions. For now, let's limit them to work. I will come to visit soon to catch up on family news.”

The young woman pondered for a moment, “Can I assume then that I will be able to continue my work as Ladybug?”

“That is not my choice,” leading her into his office he grabs the box and tries to open it, failing. “This box has chosen you. It would take me months of ritual to cancel that. As the guardian, you decided who gett the miraculous.” He tosses the box to her, “go ahead and let Tikki out.”

While putting her earrings in, the hero thought of another question. “Master Fu always told us that we had to keep our identities secret from everyone, even each other.”

“Did he say that, or did you assume it, and he just ran with it?” Marinette looked startled. “That what I thought.” He ruffled her hair affectionately “It’s usually a good idea to keep it to your self until you know you can trust the other. But as guardian. Your box your rules. If you want to bring your team together, face to face, it's your call.”

“Ok, one last question for now. I have to be somewhere in two days. What kind of training can I get in that time?”

The old guardian smiled, “come with me, and we’ll get started.” 


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Stepping out of the portal, Ladybug hears a small eep of surprise. She turns, smiling sheepishly, “sorry, mom.” The hotel suite was huge, two separate sleeping rooms and a common room with a small kitchenette.

Sabine chuckles at her daughter's reaction. “this is one of the smaller ones. You should see the grand suites that the Agreste's are in.”

The young hero turned so fast it’s surprising she didn’t get whiplash. “Adrien is here?”

Her mother just laughed at the enthusiasm. “They will be arriving sometime this afternoon. You should get changed soon. We don’t want someone catching you looking like that.”

Grabbing her yoyo, she turned away, “I need to make a call first.” Punching the number into the Bug Phone, she waited for the call to connect. “Chat, this is Ladybug. I won't be back in town for about another week and a half. I didn’t want you to have to wait for the news. I have the case, and you will see Plagg again soon.” With that, she disconnected the call. “Tikki spots off.” There stood Marinette looking like an Eskimo in a blizzard. She quickly stripped to her tank top and panties and was still sweating profusely. “why is it so hot in here.”

Sabine was hard-pressed to suppress her grin. “it's only a little over Twenty-two degrees (about seventy-two degrees Fahrenheit) in here. You have spent the last few days in a location where the high temperature only flirts with the south side of zero. Wait until you go outside. It's supposed to be thirty-five today(about ninety-five Fahrenheit). Marinette just groaned. “Go, Shower, it will help your body readjust, and besides, you stink.” The bluenette stuck out her tongue and excused herself to her sleeping room, which had its own private bath.

The young lady finished stripping and entered the massive shower stall. It was nearly the size of her whole bathroom at home. This beast had four showerheads. It had two “normal” heads, one on each opposing wall. They each had six-teen settings. There was a handheld that would reach to the built-in bench against one wall. And finally, there was the misting head. A tube that went all the way around the top of the shower and sprayed a fine mist. All of the showerheads were controlled separately with a digital display where you could select the temperature and a lever to control the pressure.

Selecting a more than warm temperature, she turned the heads to a medium massage. Allowing the water to pound against the stiff back and roll over her pert breasts. The hero let her slim form relax in the limitless heat. Until it lolled her to sleep, Tikki smiling down at her from her frolic in the water.

* * *

Two hours later, the two women entered the convention center's main hall. Where the opening luncheon would be held. Marinette joined the growing throng of people chatting to one side. Sabine joined her fellow foodservice professionals in finishing the lunch prep. A few moments later, a familiar group entered the vast room. Marinette's first glimpse was of a black and purple-haired tall and sexy woman. She then did a double-take that was Juleka, looking fabulous in a form-fitting light silver-blue dress that happened to be a Marinette original. With her were Rose and Mylene looking a little out of place in their simple outfits. “Wow, Jul, you're looking hot today.” The young designer smiles at the group.

The taller woman bows her head and blushes. “No, Juleka, you don’t get to be shy in that outfit. Own it, girl!” the sexy young woman squares her shoulders and stands proud

Marinette spins at the sound of her best friend's voice. “Alya, what are you doing here.”

The Redhead lifts the badge at her chest with the word PRESS in bold letters. “you didn’t really think you could keep me from this, did you.”

“Oh great, I have to put up with this rabble here too. Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.” The small group just shuddered as the blond walked past.

“Bitch.” The word was muttered under the breath. It was not the word so much that shocked everyone but the fact the Rose uttered it. “What? you were all thinking it.” The group burst into laughter, and as one, hugged the flower, that was, at last, starting to show her thorns.

Still laughing as they release the hug. “Ok, let's go find a table” Alya leads them over to one side where the will have an unobstructed view of the festivities as well as the coming and goings at the door.

* * *

The luncheon was more of a feast. Food from all over the world was represented and was enjoyed by all (except those overly skin and bone models). The talk was light-hearted, and the atmosphere was electric with excitement. Near the end, the small group was joined by Adrien and Wayham, who was dressed to kill.

“Lookin good, Wayham. Hubba Hubba,” Alya’s words made the young man blush in excitement. The group laughed. Juleka’s laughter rang out like silverbells, happy to not be the only one being singled out as a model.

Adrien pulled the two wannabe models together. “Juleka, do you have a partner for the couples shoot class?” The tall girl just shook her head. “Great! Wayham, meet Juleka, your new partner.” Both teens sat with the heads down, blushing.

“You’d better take good care of her,” Rose growled, looking puffed up like a kitten protecting her favorite toy.

The taller girl smiled softly and pulled Rose into her lap, kissing her soundly. As the little blond gasped for breath, Juleka shyly announced, “we made official over the weekend. We are a couple.”

Someone muttered, “it's about time.” The girls blushed as everyone else laughed.

The head table called the assembly to order, and the announcements were made explaining the events set for the next ten days.

* * *

The next ten days were a blur of information and excitement and information. Juleka, still shy off-camera, found herself flourishing in the spotlight and had half a dozen offers from agencies, including two from France (one os which is based in Paris). Wayham was not up to the task but was offered a scholarship to a modeling school (Which he accepted).

Rose couldn’t be prouder of her girlfriend and has decided to study business and eventually become Juleka’s manager.

Mylene (Who only went to support her friends) got bored. She Started helping backstage in the modeling classes was so good she was offered an internship with a Paris design to become a wardrobe coordinator for there fashion shows.

Chloe was banned from several venues for being too noisy and rude.

Adrien spent most of his days teaching the younger models the ways of the business.

Marinette felt a little out of place as she was the youngest designer by at least four years. She was celebrated as the best up and coming designers of the show, outshining even most of the university-aged designers. At the end of the show, several of her designs were picked up by fashion houses, and at the age of sixteen became the youngest international designer. According to the contracts, she would be paid a commission for every sale of her designs.

Every night there was entertainment from a contest winner representing one of the participating countries. Some of it was danceable, some not so much. The final night was France’s turn. There was a little panic backstage when the entertainer didn’t show. The show started exactly on time when a screen descended on the stage, and Nino began Dj-ing remotely from his personal booth in Paris. It was a night to remember.

The next morning the train station was crowded as the thousands from the convention dispersed back to there various homes. Marinette was booked on the same train as her friends, including Adrien who’s father had to stay to finish up some business. The eight-hour ride was spent mostly having a good time and destressing from the last ten days.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The morning light was streaming in through the skylight. It looked like it would be overcast all day, and it was supposed to storm later today. Marinette was still lying in bed, trying to decide if it was worth it to even get up. It was not her habit to slack off while there were things to be done, so the young hero reluctantly rose from her bed. It was Saturday. The city had been without its protectors for two weeks. It was time to fix that. Marinette sat at her computer and sent a message from her Ladybug account.

LB: Chat, I'm back. We need to meet.

CN: I’m busy today, free tomorrow.

She thought for a moment and replied.

LB: Meet me @ Cafe de Flore 12:30

The reply back was just a thumbs up. He must be really busy. Ok, that was the easy part. Now she needed to set up the rest. She needed to start small. Just Alya and Nino.

MDPC: Hey, how about lunch tomorrow?

DJN: When and where?

BlogGirl: And who is paying? :)

MDPC: Meet me @ Cafe de Flore 12:30. My treat.

Both gave thumbs-ups, and Marinette went downstairs to start her day. Her dad was in the bakery with customers, and her mother was not back from the event yet (there was clean up to do first). So she was alone this morning. A quick breakfast and shower later, she was ready to face the day. She bid her dad goodbye and left as if she were just going for a walk. Finding a quiet nook along the way, Ladybug started her first patrol in two weeks. It was a thrill to be free like this again. She ran across the rooftops, just enjoying the wind in her hair. The young hero stopped a mugging and rescued two cats. All in all, it was a quiet day.

She returned home just as the first booming thunder rolled across the city, then the sky opened up and drenched the world outside. Marinette felt a prick of dread. “It was a dark and stormy night,” she mumbled to herself.

* * *

He was walking in the storm looking for something, someone. He was hunting. Some unseen force kept the driving rain from touching him. His plum-colored suit looked immaculate. His face was shadowed. It took some time to locate his prey. The seething anger and hatred were perfect for his needs. A former soldier badly wounded in battle, now homeless and alone, forgotten. He would be ideal. Hawkmoth squatted down and smiled at the man. “I think we can help each other.” He gave the man a folded stack of bills. “Take it. Go get yourself cleaned up. I will contact you in a few days.” The villain then stood and walked away, satisfied his plans now had their final piece.

* * *

Adrien was almost an hour early to his ‘date’ with Ladybug. He found a table where he could watch the whole place. Being a street café on a stormy day, it was nearly deserted. He was in the cat hoodie his partner had given him, which kept him mostly dry and his identity hidden. He watched as those that had to be out as they hurried past trying, unsuccessfully, to stay dry and thought about his bugaboo. She had done it. She had convinced the temple to let her keep the box, and he was getting Plagg back.

The weather was horrendous. Anyone on the street was soaked in an instant. The typically busy street was almost dead, so any time an umbrella was spotted, Adrien tried to guess why someone braved the storm and where they were going. It was a fun game to pass the time with. At twelve-twenty, he spotted a small group of umbrellas heading down the sidewalk. It looked like a small group of friends out for a walk. When a gust blew one of the umbrellas out of the way, Adrien was shocked and a little panicked. It was Marinette, and judging by the clothes, the other two were Alya and Nino. Making sure that his face cover was in place, The young hero waited for the group to pass. They didn’t. They turned in to the café, Walked right up to his table, and sat down. Marinette turned to him and smiled, “Hey, Chat. Glad you could make it."

* * *

The storm from last night had settled into a heavy downpour, unusual for this time of year. By ten a.m., the wind had blown itself out. However, the street drains were not up to the task and water ran like streams on every street. Marinette was tending the bakery. After the morning rush, there hadn't been a single customer and she was bored. She glanced up at the clock, Eleven a.m. The door chime sounded, startling her. There stood Alya, soaking wet, an hour and a half early and at the wrong location.

“Hey girlfriend. You sure you want to go out in that?” the soaked girl ask as she shook out her umbrella.

The gloom and despair (i.e., boredom) vanished in an instant and brought a grin to the bluenette’s face. “Alya, I didn’t expect to see you until lunch. Here let me grab you a towel.” She grabbed two of the large raising towels from the kitchen and tossed them to the redhead. “Yeah, I already made plans, and you won't melt.”

“Ya know you and I are already here. I can call Nino, and we can stay in and stay dry.” The young reporter was finger-combing her now damp hair.

“Sorry, no can do. We are meeting others there, and I can't get hold of them to change plans.” Marinette suddenly grinned an evil grin. “And you will never forgive yourself if you miss this.”

“And just what do you have planned,” the cautious reporter asked.

Marinette just stuck her tongue out, “You're going to have to come to find out.”

"Okay, girl. Now you have me worried."

"Good," the designer replied. "It's working." Alya just stared at her.

The two girls just bantered back and forth until Tom and Sabine returned home, and it was time to get ready. They left at twelve-ten, stopping by Nino’s to pick him up. The three friends laughed and splashed all the way to the café. As they approached the door, Alya gasped, “Is that Chat Noir?” She was nearly hyperventilating.

Marinette simple smiled and went in. Alya just about fainted when the young designer walked up and sat down at Chat’s table. “Hey, Chat. Glad you could make it."

* * *

The shock was mind-numbing. Chat quickly looked around. There was no one else in the small café. It was just as apparent that Alya and Nino had no clue what was going on either. Marinette was digging through her raincoat for something. “Um, Princess?” his voice quivered with uncertainty. “What are you doing here? I was kinda expecting someone else.”

“Yeah, I know,” she smirked. “Found them. I talked to the temple, and there are going to be some changes.” She handed over the hexagonal box containing the ring. “First, as the guardian, I need to know who is under the masks.”

“Wait,” Alya interrupted, “What guardian?”

The young hero took a deep breath. “I am the Guardian of the Miraculous and keeper of the Miracle Box. Apparently, as such, I make the rules for my box. First rule: I can't do this alone. Chat, you're my partner and we are equal partners. Second,” she then hands Alya and Nino their boxes. “I need a core group of people I can trust, and we need to know who we are so we can plan and cover for each other.” She checked around the area. “Tikki, come on out.” The little Kwami floated to the table using Marinette’s body to block the sight of anyone that may happen to look their way.

Alya gasped, “You're Ladybug?” She whispered. Marinette gave a lopsided smile and nodded.

Chat dropped his head to the table with enough force you could hear the bang. “I feel like such an idiot.” The others opened their boxes. Plagg, Trixx, and Wayzz joined the group. There was a heavy silence for several moments.

Chat let out a heavy sigh, “Well, I guess it's my turn.” He reached up and removed his hoodie. “Surprise,” he half-grinned.

The reactions were as different as the people. Adrien smiled sheepishly, still trying to come to terms with everything going on. Nino just laughed at the irony but kept his mouth shut. Marinette’s mind simply shut down for a short time.

Alya began laughing and showed no sign of stopping. “So let me get this straight. Chat you love Ladybug to the point you friend-zoned everyone else. Adrien likes Marinette but has been too blind to see it. Ladybug has turned down Chat time and again because Marinette likes Adrien to the point of incoherency. This is just too good.”

“Alya!” Marinette was alternating between pale white and tomato red.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Nino was shocked. His best friend was Chat Noir. But as he looked around the table, it became clear that he was having the easiest time coping. He could see Alya processing the information and the dawning horror as she realized she had just been handed the scoop of the century, and there was nothing she could do with it. He would hear about this in length later, he was sure. Adrien looked smug. However, it was apparent that his face was stuck like he had forgotten what he was doing with it. The Kwamis all looked like they were struggling to keep a straight face and losing. Marinette looked like her mind had shut down and needed a major power cycle just to reboot. And they were just seconds into the remix their life had just become.

When it became apparent that no one else was capable of coherent speech, the DJ laughed. “Ok, it makes so much more sense now, but you both really need to work on your excuses. Most of them just suck.”

Adrien just laughed, and Marinette huffed “Well, excuse me. You try making that many excuses.” Then she blushes, realizing that this was precisely the response he was hoping for.

Alya huffed “This is not the place for this discussion.” Turning to Marinette. “You started all this. I say we adjourn to your place to finish this, and you’re providing snacks.”

* * *

Adrien offered to pay for a taxi, but it was decided that the walk would help everyone clear their minds, and it wasn't far. They were shaking out their umbrellas within fifteen minutes, all laughing. Adrien had stepped off the curb and soaked his designer shoes and pants clear to the knees. Marinette ran up to the linen closet and grabbed them all some towels, two for Adrien. And brought them down so they could stop dripping before walking on the carpet.

"Go on up. I'll get the snacks." The group climbed the stairs as Marinette darted into the bakery.

"What's the hurry?" Sabine asked.

"I have friends upstairs that want snacks."

"Really, who?"

"Alya, Nino, and Adrien."

Sabine gave the bluenette a crooked smile, "Don't forget their kwamis." And turned as a customer entered the store.

Marinette smiled as she added a few more things to the tray before darting upstairs.

As she entered her attic room, she heard Nino. "You know, I was over here a lot as a kid but this is the first time since she moved up here off the main living floor. She used to complain about not having room to work on her designs."

Entering the room, Marinette closeed the trap door and set the overflowing tray on the little table near the chaise. "Ok, the first order of business is my mother knows who I am. It is also possible she has figured out the three of you. Second, Nino and Alya, it is _possible_ Hawkmoth knows who you are. I don't know if the reset altered his mind like it did ours after Oblivio. Which brings me to point Three. There could be a risk to your families." The silence in the room was deafening for several moments. "I know this is a lot to take in. If you want out, then I understand."

Turning to the tray for the first time, the four humans discovered it empty. The four kwamis were sitting at the desk playing teams Ultimate Mecha Strike on Marinette's computer, two to a controller.

"Really, guys? It's been like three minutes, and you emptied a plate that could have fed a football team!" The bluenette rolled her eyes. Adrien, on the other hand, just raised his eyebrow as his Kwami conspicuously ignored him.

Alya couldn't decide if she wanted to laugh at the scene or cry at the fact she could never report on this.

Moments later, there was a knock at the trap door. It immediately opened, surprising everyone but leaving no time to hide as Sabine entered with one of the large catering trays heaping with fresh treats. The young mother kneeled and greeted each of the tiny gods by name and spoke at length in her native Chinese. Adrien smiled, being the only other person to understand the conversation. She turned to the other humans in the room. "It seems that we have an overabundance of fresh goodies. The Martin wedding was rained out by this stupid storm. The news reports that this weather was caused by a fight last week between the self-proclaimed 'God of Thunder' and a white-haired weather witch over in New York. The weather predicts this will last another three days. Hope you can swim." The four teens still in their panic poses were trying to process what had just happened.

The trap door closed behind Sabine as she returned to the kitchen. “Mar, your mom is so cool.” The easy-going DJ once again brining the mood around. He relaxed, pulling his girlfriend into his lap to cuddle as the heroes settled into their war council.

* * *

It took hours to hash out the responsibilities of the team and its members. It was well after dinner when the little group finally broke up and went their separate ways. The whole thing could have been done in about Twenty minutes, except Alya, with her ever-inquisitive mind, kept interrupting and asking for details. As well as her hero duties, she was tasked with being the team's publicist and public relations officer.

After she and Nino had left, Marinette and Adrien found themselves walking together under a vast umbrella (provided by Sabine) along the Seine. Being late summer and early evening, the sun was only just beginning to set behind the clouds. The Sky was turning a glorious Crimson through the rain. "Adrien, I need you to do something for me," the bluenette was blushing slightly. "I need you to transform so that we can talk and continue our conversation. I can't do this while looking at your face." Adrien just nodded, looking a little confused. Finding a secluded location under one of the bridges out of the downpour, the two heroes transformed and began jumping from rooftop to rooftop, ignoring the deluge. Taking a seat on a beam of the Eiffel Tower under the observation deck, they watched as the sun set in earnest. Ladybug startled Chat Noir by quietly taking his hand. "You know how I always said I could never return your feelings because there was someone else? Now that we know each other's identities, I can tell you his name." Looking directly into the feline's eyes she confesse, "His name is Adrian Agreste."

Chat looked stunned. "Wait, what?" It took a minute for his mind to begin working again. "So, you kept rejecting me for me." He just shook his head. "Well, I guess we're both a little dense. Every time I spoke to you as Marinette, I was careful to keep you in the friend zone because I was in love with Ladybug. Plagg's going to have a heyday with this one."

As the final splash of light kissed the sky, Marinette leaned over and kissed her Kitty. His tail wrapped around her, and he began purring as the kiss deepened. When they finally broke the kiss, Ladybug was all business. "There are a few things that we need to discuss before too much happens. If we start seeing each other, and I hope we do, we need to decide what the matching is. If Chat Noir and Ladybug start being seen as a couple, and Marinette and Adrien start being seen as a couple at the same time, then people might start seeing things that could be dangerous for the two of us. And at no time should we be seen as a hero paired with a civilian. That's just too much."

Chat just nodded. "So, let me ask as Adrien. Will you as Marinette be my girlfriend?"

"Hell yes! I have been hoping for this since you gave me your umbrella on the steps of the school. I think we should wait until school starts up again before Chat and Ladybug become a thing." She grined evilly, "Alya’s gonna kill us.” He just smiled and pulls his Lady closer.

“OK, you said there were a couple of things we needed to talk about. What else is there?”

The red-clad superhero fidgeted for a minute. “Well, the Guardian of the temple said my Miracle Box my rules. Chat, I can't do this alone. You are my friend, my confidant, and my partner. Will you also be Co-Guardian with me?”

“It would be my honor, m’lady. Though I will need to know the roster.”

She laughed “with what you know, you should be able to guess most of them."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next few days were a whirlwind of happiness and bliss for the new couple. There were a few little speed bumps along the way, like when Adrien pushed past Natatle and into his father’s office to introduce Marinette. It went something like this...

“Adrien, what is the meaning of this interruption?”

“Your next appointment isn't until next Thursday, and I thought I should introduce you to my girlfriend before you read it in the press. This is Marinette”

“I didn’t give you permission to start seeing anyone.”

“That’s good, because I didn’t ask.” The young man then turned and led his young lady out the door, not seeing the older man's slight grin of pride.

Also noteworthy was the interview with Nadja two days later, where the reporter ignored the list of questions approved by Gabriel and simply talked to the couple. Marinette fielded the interview like a champ chatting with the reporter like the old friend she was. All in all, everyone finished out the week in relative contentment.

* * *

Hawkmoth smiled to himself as he wound himself around the dark unlit streets in this part of town. The final piece of his plan had unexpectedly fallen into his lap just that morning. His son had a new girlfriend that should keep him occupied and out of harm's way for a while.

He rounded the corner and saw his destination. It was a reasonably nice inn, for the price (not more than three stars), where he had stashed his recently acquired asset. The supervillain waited for the lobby to clear out before heading to the elevator. On the third floor, he let himself out and made his way to the corner room and let himself in.

The man with his wheelchair saluted the masked man smartly. The rundown derelict cleaned up smartly into a well-groomed solder waiting for a beefing on his new mission. Hawkmoth leaned on his cane. “First, let me show what I am offering.” A moment later, a dark butterfly crossed the room, entering a bullet-shaped keychain transforming the man. “Stand Tireur D'élite and revel in your freedom. This is temporary. I am sending you on some training. When you finish, I will return your powers.”

“How long will I be gone?” The man now dressed in camo was stoic, though you could see the fire of hate in his eyes.

“That’s up to you. The faster you complete the training mission, the sooner you can start the real one. Now, if you will sit, I am going to pull your power until you get back.” The man sat in the wheelchair and waited as the butterfly left him. “Now get some sleep. A car will be here to pick you up at oh-six-thirty tomorrow.”

* * *

Ladybug and Rena Rouge raced across the rooftops. It was a quiet night, so the girls were having a little fun. However, for the last few minutes, Rena had been falling uncharacteristically behind. The red heroine stopped and waited for the fox to catch up. Ladybug was a little concerned when she saw her friend was winded when she stopped. “Rena, are you ok?”

Leaning against a chimney, the orange-clad woman smiled. “Yeah, just haven’t had enough sleep. Now that you have a boyfriend and are running rooftops, you understand soon enough.” Ladybug hugged her companion, still just a little concerned. She felt something a little... off, stiffened briefly, then smiled. As the holder of creation, Ladybug could sense life energies. Alya had a second, very faint, but distinct, energy signature.

“Ok, the boys have a testosterone night. Why don’t you run home to grab some things? I'll call the girls, and we’ll have a sleepover at my house.” Rena nodded gratefully and vaulted off the roof.

Arriving home, Marinette de-transformed and feed her kwami. “Tikki, did you feel it?”

The little red goddess smiled. “It is differently early, but yes, I did. She likely doesn’t even suspect it yet.”

The bluenette started pacing, “With transforming, will it be ok?”

Tikki floated over to comfort her holder. “Trixx’s power will help strengthen and protect the baby. The most significant danger for her or the baby is taking a direct hit in either form. A pregnant holder usually has a more comfortable pregnancy and birth than a non-holder. However, the sooner she knows, the sooner she can take precautions.”

Marinette nods and hands the phone to Tikki. “I need you to text the girls and invite them while I go talk to my mom.” As she darted down the stairs she shouted, "Mom!", trying to locate her.

“In the bakery, dear.” The younger woman nearly tripped over her own feet as she hurtled into the large kitchen. Watching her daughter's antics, Sabine was a little concerned. “What's going on, Mari?”

Marinette blushes a little. “I need a little help, and I need to preface this by assuring you this not for me. It’s a team matter.” Now the older woman was perplexed and concerned. “Mom, I have invited the girls over for a sleepover. And I need you to pick up a pregnancy test for one of my teammates.”

Sabine nearly dropped the measuring cup she was holding. “And it's not for you?”

Mari blushed as red as her supersuit. “No, Mom. Adrien and I have not done anything to make that even an option.”

Sabine hugged her daughter. “Just so you know, if something did happen, you could come to me. But with as excited as I am to be a grandmother, I don’t think either of us is ready for that.” Releasing her daughter and turning for the door, Sabine called out. “Tom, I need to step out for a bit. Oh, and you're about to have half a dozen girls or so descend on the place.”

Marinette grabbed a tray from the bakery and headed upstairs.

The first to arrive was Ayla, who came through the skylight and de-transformed. Marinette ran up and grabbed her in a big hug. Next was Juleka, who seemed to be upset about something. The bluenette approached the taller woman. “Is everything ok?”

Juleka swept her hair to the side so she could stare down at the shorter girl with both eyes. “You should have chosen my brother.” Then she turned her nose up and held that pose for several moments before she started to giggle. She then looked down, seeing her friend at the edge of tears.

“I…I’m sorry, Juleka. I never meant to hurt anyone.” Juleka quickly wrapped Mari in a tight hug as her voice began to quiver with tears.

“God, I'm gonna strangle my mother. She thought it would be funny to give you shit about it. My brother and I both knew that given half a chance with loverboy, he would not win. I’m so sorry.”

“Juleka?” The bluenette’s voice was still quivering bit there and was a breathless quality to it as well. “Juleka? I'd like to be able to breathe now.” Juleka blushed and instantly released her hold. Marinette hugged her back, showing all was ok.

It was about this time Tom entered the room with a tray of fresh goodies. “Room service closes at ten. That gives you four hours.” His daughter hugged him before he left.

The next two to arrive were a surprise as Sabrina pulled a reluctant Chloe up the stairs. Marinette glanced at the shelf of stuffed animals where Tikki hid. The little kwami just shrugged and smiled. Marinette grabbed a tray and welcomed the two girls in.

Mylene entered with an entirely unexpected but not unwelcome Kagami. Marinette approached with a huge smile and gave them both hugs while whispering in Kagami’s ear, “You give it a chance, and you could walk out of here with the best group of friends you could ever want."

Mylene shouted, “Hey everybody, this is Kagami, a friend of Mari’s from outside of school.” She then took the Japanese girl around to meet those in the group she hadn't met yet.

Last to arrive was Alix, popping her gum. "Hey, guys!" She waved, and used the hardwood floor as a roller disco. The others just moved out of the way.

When Marinette looked around, she saw that the party was going great; however, Juleka was sitting alone, watching from the outside and Rose was a no-show. “Hey, Jules, what's up? Where is Rose.” The bluenette sat next to the taller girl. Juleka sighed, “Her mom caught us playing strip poker in her room. Apparently, her mom didn’t realize she was gay until then. So she is grounded.”

Marinette gasped. “She’s grounded because she likes girls?!”

Juleka suddenly looked shocked. “What? No… no, She was grounded because she had her girlfriend in her room unsupervised.” She laughed, and Marinette got an idea, slipping out of her room to talk to her mother again.

Thirty minutes later Rose showed up with her overnight bag.

* * *

The night had been a blast - pillow fights, girl talk, and even a few rounds a strip poker just because they could. Ayla was out by ten. The rest drifted off in the early morning. Marinette being the excellent host, was second up, and only a short time after Kagami. The two of them went down to gather breakfast for the rest and returned to the room, ladened with goodies. At the smell of the food, the others started to wake. Alya bolted for the bathroom. Marinette followed at a slower pace. The others were all concentrating on their empty bellies.

Entering the bathroom, Mari held The redhead’s hair out of the way. “Marinette, Please, I don’t want to get you sick too.” Her voice was plaintive.

Handing her a glass of water, “Drink. This will help the taste in your mouth and keep you hydrated.” While Alya slowly drank the water, Marinette brushed out her hair. “Feel better?”

Alya nodded, “A little.”

Marinette smiled. “Good. I need you to do something for me. If it makes you feel better, take it as an order from your leader.”

The redhead looked up questioningly. Marinette reached into the drawer in her vanity and handed Alya the box her mother had purchased last night. The dark skin of the creole girl went a pasty white.

Ten minutes later, Marinette held her crying friend, who still clutched the positive pregnancy test. “What am I going to do?” Her words were barely understandable through the sobs.

Marinette stroked her hair and rocked her friend. They had moved to the guest room to not be disturbed while the other girls got ready for the day. “Ultimately, that decision is in your hands. You're sixteen. Here in France that means that the decisions are yours. Everyone's going to have opinions, and many are going to give them whether you want them to or not.” The crying was beginning to subside, and the distraught girl was starting to calm down.

Ayla took a deep breath and gave a weak smile. “So what would Ladybug tell me to do?”

Marinette thought about it for a while, then gave a quick nod. “Are you sure you want to hear?” Alya just snuggled in and nodded. “One, you are too tender-hearted to abort. Carry to term and if you don’t want the child, give it up for adoption. Two, think carefully about what you want. Personally, I think you would be a remarkable mom, but that your choice. No one can make it for you. Three, in that other room, is a group of girls that would bend over backward for you and will be very put out if you don’t let them. Especially Rose. Four, tell Nino and your mom. And let Trixx help you.”

This brought Alya up short. “I can keep using Trixx?”

Marinette smiled softly. “I consulted our local creation expert. She says that using Trixx will make this easier on your body. You are, however, relegated to support. You are no longer a front line fighter for at least the next year. I will not risk either of you. I will always support your choices. Now I need to get back. You may stay here as long as you need. I will check on you later if you haven’t joined us.” Quietly the bluenette slipped away.

* * *

After rejoining the party, Marinette discovered that the girls had found her new makeup kit (a gift from Adrien’s personal makeup team when they started dating) and had created in doing each other's makeup. Rose looked around. “Wasn’t Alya with you?”

Marinette a wry smile. “She’s not feeling well. She is going to lay down for a bit.”

Rose got all concerned, “Is she ok? is there anything we can do?”

Mari just shook her head. “No. Girl problems.” All the girls nodded knowingly.

Everyone was settling into the living area for lunch when Alya emerged freshly showered and with steel in her eyes. Rose was the first to notice. “Are you feeling better?” There was both concern and relief in her voice.

Alya smiled at the little bundle of emotions. “Yes, I am feeling much better.” Rose bean to cheer until her girlfriend calmed her down. The creole approached Mari, “What did you tell them?”

The bluenette shrugged. “I kinda told the truth. I said you were having girl problems.” Alya laughed. (It was a little hysterical, but a good sign nonetheless.) Looking around at everyone, Mari realized someone was missing. “Um, where’s Chloe?”

Sabrina just shuffled for a moment “Her parents are finalizing their divorce today. She didn’t want to spoil the time for everyone else.” Marinette knew that there was something left unsaid.

After a fantastic lunch and during a break between Mecha Strike rounds, Alya stood up and got everyone's attention. Sabine came to see what was going on. Marinette went and stood by her best friend and squeezed her hand. “I am going to need all of your help soon. Marinette told you I was having girl problems. That is very true, but it's not a short term issue. You see, I just found out that I’m pregnant. I’m no more than a few weeks, so it is early on. The worst part of that is the timing. I will likely deliver late in the school year. After giving it much thought, I have decided I'm keeping the child.” She turned to Marinette. “I was going to ask you to be godmother, then I realized you're no better set up than I am. So knowing that you were my first choice, would you allow me to ask your mother.” Marinette stepped back and waived Sabine forwarded to give the mother of her new godchild a comforting mother's hug.


End file.
